Lost and Found
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: There was no Strigoi attack, but after Rose and Dimitri made love he left to guard Tasha. He been avoiding her for 5 years. Now that he back to see her get married. But he's not here to watch her get married he's back to win her back.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I felt my heart shatter as I saw Dimitri walk throw those gates, I gave all I had to him and now she wanted to guard **her. **I made love to him, but obviously that wasn't enough, I was going to get through this. There was only a few weeks until graduation, I was going to be Lissa's guardian, I would get through this. I would not let one guy brake me, I was better than that, I was going to protect Lissa and I was going to do it with my head held high.


	2. Chapter 1

_5 years later _

"Rose have you seen my blue pencil dress?" Lissa called

"No" I called back not hearing what she said. Because I was texting my boyfriend Hayden

**What r u doin? **He texted

**Helping Lis get dressed **

**That would be a better picture if you were the one naked ;)**

**You have a dirty mind Hayden Montgomery **I texted rolling my eyes

**But you love me for it **

**I do I really do 3 **

**Meet me in my room tonight **

**Maybe **I teased

**C U 2night **was the last thing he texted

I looked up to a very stressed Lissa.

"You could help" she snapped

"It's under the bed" I sighed and got up

"You knew it was there?" she sighed

"You could have I asked"

"I did" she said throwing her arms in the air

"You did?" I asked guiltily

"Yes" she wined

"Sorry, Lis" I whispered

"It's ok" she sighed. There was I knock at the door. "That is Eddie and I need you to go and find a dress ok?" she asked

"Whatever, I've already picked one" I growled. Opening the door.

"Hi rose "he said cheerfully

"Hi" I grumbled. Pushing past and heading toward my room, I stopped half way to my room. I turned around slowly and headed toward Hayden's room. I knocked on the door twice, Hayden answered with a breath taking smile, he grabbed my waist pulling me toward him. Planting a hot kiss on my lips, neck and collarbone, I moaned pulling him closer. He pulled back suddenly.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked

"3 and a half, no since it's my birthday in a couple of days, it would be 4 year tomorrow" I smiled

**"_I cant believe you through me a party Lis" I complained_**

**"_You only turn 19 once" she said excitedly _**

**"_But I turn 19 tomorrow" I challenged_**

**"_You probable be here till at least 2" she shot back_**

**"_Yes, Mrs Ozera" I giggled_**

**"_Just because were engaged doesn't mean I and Mrs Ozera" she pointed at me _**

**"_Of, course" we entered the room and I gasped. There were balloons everywhere _**

**"_I'll see you later" she said walking off, I shuffled through the balloons I found the food table. And started eating, _**

**"_Hey, Rose" Mason said coming behind._**

**"_Mase" I said taking him into a hug_**

**"_Want to dance?" he asked_**

**"_Umm, Yeh ok I'm sure if I don't the food will become a endangered species" I laughed. He chuckled taking my hand, spinning me onto the dance floor, we danced for a couple songs than I made up an excuse that I had to find Lissa. While exiting the dance floor I bumped into Tasha._**

**"_Rose!" she pulled me into a tight hug._**

**"_Hey" I said looking around "Where's Dimitri?"_**

**_She gave me a look_**

**"_He's not here is he?" _**

**"_No, Rose he's not, I'm sorry he thought It was for the best"_**

**"_Yeh, Yeh I'm sure it is" I growled. Storming off, I felt a tear run down my face. What person has sex with you then leave to guard his ex lover. I wasn't watch were I was going, I ran straight into a guy, with Black hair and silver grey eyes. He spilt his champagne all over me, I throw my hand in the air_**

**"_Great" I sobbed_**

**"_Oh, my gosh, sorry" he laughed. I glared at him and walked out of the room. When I was a safe distance away, I sank to the ground and burst in to._**

**"_Whoa, lady if you want me to pay for the dress I'll pay for the dress" he laughed _**

**"_It's not about the dress" I snapped. He sat beside me and sighed_**

**"_What ass hole broke a beautiful girl like you?" he asked_**

**"_I don't see how that's any of your business" I sobbed_**

**"_Hey, just asking" he said holding his hands "What's your name?" _**

**"_Rose, Rose Hathaway"_**

**"_I've heard about you, you're the girl who killed those Strigoi when you were 17"_**

**"_Yeh that was me"_**

**"_I'm Hayden Montgomery"_**

**"_I'd like to say I've heard of but, I don't like to lie when I don't have to" that made him laugh_**

**"_That's not what I've heard" _**

**"_Don't always believe what you hear Guardian Montgomery" I smiled. His lips came closer and closer, until they met mine._**

Hayden got down on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes" I sobbed nodding my head as he put the ring on my finger.


	3. Chapter 2

I ran up to Lissa's room, knocking on the door several times then entering.

"Lissa, guess what" I screamed

"Umm, Rose?" she whispered

"I'm getting married" I jumped up and down. "Why aren't you jumping with me?" I asked

"Umm, Rose" she pointed behind me. I turned around, all blood drained from my face, my mouth was on the floor. Dimitri was standing there, I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I had nothing to say. I tried again, but failed again. Someone walked through the door, they came up with. Hayden kissed me on the forehead.

"So I guess Rose told you?"

"Umm, Hayden" Lissa said

"Yeh?" he asked arms locked around my waist. Lissa pointed at Dimitri, Hayden turned around. His hands dropped to his side.

"Umm, Christian, I got to go" Lissa said. She shuffled out of her room, I smiled

"I-I have a shift babe" Hayden said kissing my fore head

"No you don't" I informed him

"I do, I really do" he said walking to the door

"Hayden, don't you dare leave me" I pleaded. Hayden walked out the door.

"Rose" Dimitri nodded his head

"I-I have umm, umm...errr. I have thing to do" I turned around, someone grabbed my arm. Whipped me around.

"Rose, look-"

"5 years, Dimitri. I haven't heard from you for 5 freakin years" I tried to keep a straight face. But failed.

"I needed time" he responded. Then it hit me, he wanted me back, he came here to apologize and get back together.

"I'm getting married Dimitri"

"I know, I heard" his face went sour.

"Whoa, no you don't get to do that"

"Do what?" he asked

"Give me that disapproved look, I'm not in high school anymore Dimitri" I hissed

"So I've noticed" he growled. And let me go, I looked at him tears blurring my view.

"I have things to do" I whispered. And walking to the door, I closed it softly and ran. I ran all the way to my room with without taking a breath because I knew if I did I would burst into tears. I cried on my bed for awhile then decided I want Hayden, I wanted him to hold me in his arms. I went to my door and swung it open, only to see that he was standing right there. I looked up at him a hot tear ran down my face.

"Oh, Babe" he whispered. Whipping the tear away from my face, I flung my arms around him. I buried my face into his neck and cried, he hushed me and stroked my hair, I pulled back and looked at him. I looked in to his eyes and all I could see was that he loved me, he wouldn't leave me, he didn't leave me after he had sex with me. I leaned forward and kissed him, I pulled him inside and closed the door. He lifted my top over my head and throws it somewhere; I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips travel down my neck then back up, his tongue slipped into my mouth, while his fingers traced my bra until they reached my back, he slowly unclipped my bra. He threw it on the floor next to his feet; Hayden backed us into my bed. He fell on top of me, I reached for his top and lifted it off his head, I threw it away from me. I started kissing his chest; he groaned in pleasure and pulled me away, he lowered his head. He kissed my neck his lips travelled down my body, they stopped on my breasts, his tongue swirled around my nipple. I arched my back making his tongue come closer to my breast, he swapped breast making me moan. I felt his hands move down my waist and stop at my pants, he pulled them down slowly. Most probable teasing me, I moaned as his hands touched my skin, my pants finally made it to the floor. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants, unlike him I couldn't go slowly, I ripped them off taking his boxes with them.

"In a hurry?" he whispers in my ear, I could feel him smile on my ear. All I could do was nod, he bit my earlobe softly, he travelled down my body until he came to my panties. He pulled them with his teeth until they were at his ankles; I kicked them off as Hayden made his way up my body. He pushed himself into me; I pulled him toward me, hugging him closer. He pulled out of me and pushed back in harder, he pulled out again only to push in even harder. I screamed in pleasure. Every time he pushed into me he got harder, until I came undone. I screamed out his name, he followed soon after me. He pulled out of me and lies next to me, I snuggled into him, I fall asleep in his arms.

"_**Dimitri, please" I sobbed **_

"_**Roza, she needs me" he whispered **_

"_**I need you too" I cried **_

"_**She needs me more" he said roughly**_

"_**I love you" I half whispered half sobbed. Sinking to the floor, I watch him walk away and get into the car that Tasha was in. I punched the ground**_

"_**Rose?" Someone called. I couldn't answer them I was to unset, Adrian came out of the shadows and sat next to me. I turned around and looked into his green eyes, his hand came up and whipped away the tears that escaped my eyes. I flung my arms around him and cried, he was shocked at first but soon pulled me closer. I had to admit he was pretty smart because he didn't ask what was wrong once, I heard someone coming. My head shot up, Stan came into view**_

"_**Hathaway, what are you doing out here past curfew?" he asked **_

"_**Nothing" I whispered and stood up, I ran back to my room, I slammed the door behind me and sank to the floor.**_


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to find Hayden was still asleep; I got up quietly and got dressed, I walked out of my room and walked toward Lissa's room when something court my eye. There was Strigoi in the Cafeteria, and Dimitri was fighting all of them by himself, I quickly kicked into action and flung myself at the first Strigoi I could get her my hands on. I shoved his shoulder back and punched him in the face, he stumbled a little but was able to grab me by the neck. My hands automatically went to his wrists trying to peel him off me.

"Stop" The Strigoi hissed at Dimitri, Dimitri looked at the Strigoi and froze. "Now you're going to put your stake down" Dimitri just started for a moment most probable going through plans in his head but unfortunately he didn't find one and put down his stake down, he put his hands up and stepped away. I could hear guardians coming toward us but the only thing I could see was a Strigoi taking Dimitri and Dimitri didn't even fight them.

"Fight them" I chocked out. The Strigoi that was strangling me turned

"If you come near us I'll kill her and eventually him" I could briefly see Hayden and the look on his face was pure horror. "Ok, so we're going to walk out of here and you are not going to follow us" he said backing away. All of a sudden I feel a breeze and I kicked back into action I made myself do a back flip in the air taking the Strigoi by surprise. I wrapped my legs around his neck just as we landed, I saw Dimitri's shock and wonder how I got up there but of course that disappeared quickly. The Strigoi reached up and grabbed arm and twisted it a way my arm just does not turn. I cried out in pain and he took that opportunity to throw me off of him, I landed on the ground hitting my head. Hard. I saw stars then I saw nothing

I woke up and found myself in a cave in shackles that were buried into the rocks I tried to struggle but it was useless a Strigoi walked in and now that I got a proper look at him he had blonde hair and of course red eyes and pale skin.

"Morning sleeping beauty" He said. And ran up to me and lightning speed "You must be the famous Rose Hathaway"

"And who are?" I asked

"I'm Nathen, Baby" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and I flinched

"Where Dimitri?" I asked strongly. He smiled

"He's right there" he said pointing at the opposite side of the room. Where he laid there all bloody

"What did you do to him?" I screamed trying to rip the shackles out of the rock. Nathen sighed

"It's no use"

"Dimitri?" I yelled across the room

"I'm fine" he reassured me.

"Naw how cute" Nathen said. Sliding his hand up my body and resting them on my breast

"Get you dirt hand off me" I hissed

"Why would I do that" he smiled sliding them down my top. My legs came up trying to kick him off, tears coming down my face, someone came up behind him and wacked him in the head he stumbled just enough for Dimitri to pierce his heart with a piece of rock. Dimitri reached into the Strigoi pocket and grabbed a key; he unlocked his cuffs and throws them on the floor. Came up to me and did the same.

"We have to go before he wakes up" Dimitri stated. But I just sat there frozen, He looked down at me and sighed and pulled me to him. I buried my head into his chest and cried,

"Shh, it's ok" he hushed. I pulled myself together and nodded, he stepped back "Come on" he said and started running and I followed soon after him. We ran out of the cave thankfully not coming across any Strigoi, we made it outside to see it was raining. But kept running, we had been running for a couple of minutes when I tripped on something

"Arr" I said in pain. Dimitri stopped and came back to me, he look at my ankle which was now a purple colour. Dimitri swore in Russian and picked me up running just as fast as before, we finally got to a road where he started walking until we came to a hotel. He put me down but he still held me so I didn't fall.

"2 rooms for one" Dimitri said to the person at the desk. He nodded and handed over 2 keys, he walked me to the elevator and pushed the big 3 on the elevator, when the elevator reached the 3rd floor Dimitri picked me up and carried me to my room.

"I should take a look at your ankle" he said

"I'll be fine" I reassured him. Reaching for the floor, he put me down and gave me the key and I grabbed it off him and unlocked the door, I turned around to see he was still there.

"So which one is your room?" I asked.

"The one straight across" he said pointing to it

"O-ok" I shivered. And turned around, I felt Dimitri grab my arm and twirl me around he crushed his lips to mine and everything disappeared from my mind except him, he opened the door and I walked backwards into the room not breaking the kiss. Dimitri slammed the door behind him and pushed me up against it, I moaned as he slid his hand up my top. He slipped it off and throws it across the room; he pushes me against him so there was no space between us. He kissed down my neck and stopped at my bra and unclipped it, his mouth automatically replaced my bra, I moaned embarrassingly loud and he bit down. He removes the rest of the cloths between us and enters me and I moan in pleasure, he pumps into me until I scream out his names.


	5. AN

**_ heyy guys  
_**

**_ok so sorry to disappoint but it's just an authors note and i need to say that im really sorry but  
it might take a while for me to update because well... i lost my USB that it was on and because im such a dumb ass i didnt save it to my computer and on top of that i havent had my internet for the past couple of months so i will try and update as soon as possible.  
_**

**_And if all of you could give me some idea that would really help me update faster_**

**_love ya all  
Alikool2 xx_**


	6. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, and looked around gasping as I saw Dimitri lying next to me on the singular bed I quickly got up and got dressed, cursing at myself the whole time. _How could I be so stupid? _ I kept asking myself, I was getting married and I slept with another person and which made it worse is that he was an ex-boyfriend. Sort of.

"Oi" I whispered to Dimitri "Dimitri wake up" I waited for to respond but only got a groan

"What?" he groaned after a couple of minutes

"Get up" I snapped at him and he looks up at me surprised, "I need to get home" I tell him and he groans

"Last night..."

"Was a mistake" I interrupted

"No. Last night was proof that you still have feelings for me" he told me, getting up and coming closer to me.

"Dimitri, Listen to me" I said firmly. "Last night, is never going to happen again, I'm getting married, _you _left _me _those oh so many years ago."

"Roza..."

"Don't call me that!" I screamed tears running down my face. "You lost that right when you lost me"

"Rose, listen..."

"No, Dimitri I'm not going to listen, now I have to go" I tell him and turn around and headed for the door. "And if you tell _anyone _about this I will hunt you down and kill you" I tell him and walk out

Once I got back to court everybody was worried sick, but instead of putting them out of their misery I went back to my room, I walked in a found Hayden sitting on my bed. He look up and gave me a once over.

"Oh god Rose" he whispers. He came up to me and pulled me into a hug, I couldn't hold it in and I started crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" I sobbed

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked and I looked up at him guilt written all over my face. He instantly let go

"You got away...didnt you?" he asked and all I could do is nod. "What did you do after that?" he asked

"We went to a hotal for the night.." I sobbed

"You didn't. Rose please tell me you didn't sleep with that guy" Hayden said

"Hayden..." I started

"Don't" he said and sat back on the bed

"Hay..."

"Don't say a word" he whispered and took a deep breath, it took ten minutes for him to fully pull himself together. " I forgive you" he whispered

"What?" my voice crocked and my head shot up. Hayden stood up and came towards me.

"We can work through this" he told me. "But I don't want you around him until we're married" he told me

"Why until after..."

"Because, then he won't be able to touch you" Hayden growled and I took a couple of steps back. "I'm not going to hurt you Rose, nor am I going to keep you with me. I love you but if you want him you have to tell me now, and if you decide you need time Rose, I _will_ fight for you" he told me

"Hayden, he had his chance" I told him "And he blew it, _he _left _me_ I am _really_ sorry and I _want_ to work through this with you" I tell him, Hayden lets out a breath and takes me into his arms, "I'm really sorry" I said and buried my head into the crook of his neck

"Shhh" he hushed and rubbed my back, he looked down at me and started kissing me wildly. There was a knock at my door and I sighed

"Ignore it" Hayden whispered. I nodded and we started kissing again, but the person knock again

"Rose, we need to talk" Dimitri's voice came from the other side, I looked at Hayden how looked pissed, he went over to the door and opened it, the next thing I heard is someone falling to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Dimitri asked, rubbing his jaw

"You really think you could come back here and get Rose back?" he asked

"Of course not" he huffed "I knew she would have a boyfriend"

"I'm her fiancé not her boyfriend" Hayden growled

"_That_ I did except" he responded

"So you knew she was taken but you still managed to have sex with her"

"She told you?" Dimitri asked

"Of course she told me, she tells me everything, just like she used to tell you everything" He said and Dimitri flinched, I walked to the door and saw both of them going at each other.

"Oi" I yell and come between them "knock it off" I tell them, Dimitri takes a step back first,

"This isn't over" Hayden growled

"Looking forward to the day I kick your ass" Dimitri growled and walked away


	7. Chapter 5

**TADAAA! another chapter!**

**hope you like it... sorry if it is short**

* * *

HPOV

"This isn't over" I growled

"Looking forward to the day I kick your ass" Dimitri growled and walked away

"I'd like to see you try" I yelled after him and turned to Rose who looked less then impressed "What?" I asked

"Seriously, You had to didn't you?" she asked me

"You slept with him" I told her coldly and she looked down "I have things to do, I'll see you later" I told her and walked off, I can't believe that Dimitri thinks that he can come here and get her back, he left her and she just sleeps with him, like I'm not good enough. I was the one that has been trying to fix her all these years it took me a year to get her to trust me enough to sleep with her. But it took him 2 days and she slept with him. I shook my head and walked to the cafe and sat down after ordering a coffee, a coffee which I was going to need today.

"Hayden?" Someone said and I looked up and saw Lissa

"Hey Lissa" I sighed

"Why are you here all alone?" she asked

"Rose and I are having a fight" I grumbled

"Oh, what about?"

"She slept with Dimitri" I growled

"What?" she said and I was glad she was surprised it means Rose had told me first,

"Yep, she slept with Dimitri and then he came up her door and tried to get her back when he knew that I was with her" I shook my head in disgust, how could she do that to me? I loved her

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lissa said

"She only just got back"

"Back from where?" she asked

"She got captured yesterday morning.." I responded

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry" I shrugged

"I don't care! She's my best friend you should have told me!" she yelled

"Whoa" I put my hands up in defence

RPOV

I walked into my room and closed the door, I felt like crap I had hurt the only guy that had managed to make me feel like myself again, I was a horrible human being. I walked into the lounge room and turned on the TV and started flicking through channels, but couldn't find anything to watch I sighed and wished I could take it all back. I love Hayden, and I _loved_ Dimitri, Dimitri left me when I was in high school and here I was giving myself to him, I walked into the bed room, flopped on the bed and cried.

DPOV

I walked angrily to the gym, I can't believe she dumped me for that guy, what we had was real, it was better than what she had with this guy, I started punching at a punching bag for a good 3 hours until I go tired and I went back to my room and fell asleep


End file.
